


In his veins

by captainhurricane



Series: The Captain and the kitten [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, kitty!keith, mild asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The Abyss is an erotic night club somewhere in the deep space. The space pirate who runs it, captain Shirogane, has a way of showing just who gets to touch the most sublime being in the club.





	In his veins

**Author's Note:**

> can be read pretty much independently lol

 

Not often does the Abyss have themed nights: they’re reserved for special occasions and for special people. Those themed nights are parties even grander than usual, even more unhinged than usual. The only thing the Captain doesn’t ever approve in his club is the destruction of his property, the rest is all allowed. Anyone causing too much trouble gets tossed out by Captain’s bouncers, the two Galra two heads taller than the Captain himself. 

 

Tonight, on an exquisitely warm night, the Abyss opens its doors for the Captain’s birthday, for the masked guests and mystery. Some wear helmets, some merely cover their faces with lace or latex or gas masks, whatever they can get their hands on to obscure a part of themselves. Tonight is about secrets and mystery. 

 

All gaze up on to the VIP section where the Captain usually resides, gazing down on his guests like an omnipotent god. There he saunters now, dressed much like one of the vampire lords from the Outer Rims, gold shimmering on his eyelids, his white hair slicked back, his collar high. He greets his guests with a soft murmur of his voice. 

 

Of course, he chuckles when people ask after his pet. 

 

“My kitten takes a long time to get ready,” says the Captain Shirogane, the gold and shimmering black of his mask an entrancing sight. He descends down the stairs to the club proper, kisses cheeks and offers hugs, receives hugs, slips a little tongue to some of his favoured guests. A bell rings, a shy sound that almost drowns into the exotic rumble of music: but Captain would know that sound anywhere, the sweet scent of spice that bursts out from the opened door. Now Captain looks up as well, to the VIP section, to the balcony and his throne. 

 

Red saunters out of the back doors, the little bell in his collar ringing coyly with every step. He rejoices at grasping the attention of every single person in the room and does a little twirl before starting to descend down the stairs. He’s - he’s naked, his pretty little feline dick hidden beneath a loincloth made out of silk and silver and shining stars. He’s drenched in it, drenched in jewelry, shining brighter than anything. He’s even braided his long, gorgeous hair, placed shimmering tiny diamonds between black strands. His mask is of intricate lace, lining his gorgeous eyes perfectly. His lips are a plush dark purple. 

 

The people part for him, like he was yet another god descended down among the mortals and maybe, just maybe he is. 

 

He does another twirl, eyes twinkling. He falls into the Captain’s arms with ease, takes his mouth as is his right. The kiss is a filthy promise and both part from it with matching smirks. 

 

“Kitten,” Captain groans, his tight pants doing him no favours. Captain grasps Red’s tight, bare ass, tugs at the base of Red’s tail. “Even the nipple piercings, you fucking slut,” Captain murmurs and tugs on said silvery studs, plays with the thin chain hanging between them. Red’s collar tonight is thick and obviously heavy, it hides all that pale easily bruising flesh from sight and Captain’s cock has never been harder. 

 

He hears whines nearby, hears murmurs of adoration and the steadily increasing boom of music but Red is all there is, there is nothing but Red’s intricate lace mask and Red’s little fangs and that lithe body, clad in nothing but jewelry - every single piece that the Captain has bought and stolen for his baby. 

 

They all know that Red is not to be touched by anyone else, ever. But they can look: they drool and they whisper that he’s gorgeous, he’s sublime, anyone would be lucky to have such a lithe Galran kitty on their laps. Red grins at all of these, twirls one of the long silver earrings around his finger. His claws are extended, sharp and pitch-black and dangerous. 

 

“I’d like it if you guys looked at me when he fucks me,” Red murmurs, plays with fire when he touches outstretched hands and looks at his Captain, long and hard and hot hot hot. “Your kitty is horny, Captain;” Red purrs and saunters to his Captain, jumps up to his lap, wraps long legs around Captain’s waist. “Carry me up and fuck me hard, it’s my gift from you.”

The Captain laughs and easily carries his kitten back up, to their throne: the soft plush red divan. The Captain signals the DJ of the night and she puts on a track. The Captain sits down and makes his kitty straddle him, already grinding, whining. 

“You’re an attention whore,” The Captain says, loud enough to be heard through the music. He slaps a smooth lavender thigh, tangles his fingers in the pendants glimmering on damp, shimmering skin. 

Red’s tail swishes in the air, his big, fluffy ears focused completely on the Captain. “I love it when they look at me,” Red purrs. “I love it precisely because I know I can do anything and they can only watch. That restless fucking desire, hnn - “ Captain has slipped his between Red’s thighs to his cock, has torn away the flimsy makeshift loincloth. 

“Ride my fingers, that’s the way, baby,” the Captain murmurs and pushes in two at once, forces them in because he knows how Red loves the burn - and loves it when later, when they’re not Captain and Red, when they’re just Shiro and Keith, Shiro can eat him out through orgasm after orgasm. But for now they play it up for their eager, horny audience, the Captain bites his baby’s jaw and murmurs filthy praise into his skin, sinks his fingers deep into that pulsing warmth. 

 

Red fists the hot, smooth material of his Captain’s coat and moans, every twitch, every flinch making the little bells attached to him cling. 

“Push your ass back, baby. Let them see.” And Red does, pretty little cock throbbing fierce and hard when he hears the moans of audible pleasure from their guests, as they watch Captain’s fingers stretch Red’s greedy warm hole. 

“Good thing you wore this collar today, my slutty kitten,” Captain purrs as he fingerfucks his darling, keeps the other palm on one plush, bare asscheek. “I only have to pull a little to choke you, just a little.” He does just that, crooks one finger on the back of the heavy collar and pulls. 

Red tightens instantly around his fingers and moans, drips on the Captain’s immaculate pants. The Captain slaps his ass. “Naughty.” 

Red grinds against him, claws digging through fabric. “But Captain - “ he flutters his eyelashes, done even darker just for tonight, the infinite purple of them somehow even more sublime than usual. Another slap. Red grins and gets a mouthful of fingers and a hot tip of a cock on his ass. “Nnhh,” he purrs. 

“You know not to clench around me unless I ask,” the Captain says and watches those pretty dark lips wrap around his fingers. The Captain teases Red’s hole but doesn’t sink in, no. “It’s my birthday today, kitty and I do what I want.” He says it all gently, brushes Red’s face, presses a kiss to the corner of that now pouting mouth. “And what I want is you face down, ass up, like a good little slut.” When Red’s tail swishes quicker and a dangerous glint appears in his eyes, the Captain slaps his cheek. “I won’t ask twice. Be a good little kitty.” 

 

Red lets out a rebellious little meow but turns, spreads out on the divan until his ridiculously long limbs are all over the place and that tail is wrapping around the Captain’s arm, pulling. The Captain tugs on it, makes Red yowl. “Are you forgetting your place, slut? This is my domain. I am your master." The Captain rubs his baby’s ass, that long, curved back. He sinks once more wet fingers into him and rubs, caresses, looks for the sweet spot. Red’s claws dig into the couch as he struggles to stay still. 

“You are - “ Red whispers, his lithe muscles tense, tail tickling the Captain’s neck. “Mine. As I am yours.” His ears have tilted back towards his sir, his master, his daddy. 

The Captain bites back a secret smile and instead slaps that plush ass hard. “Do you deserve Daddy’s cock? Do you?” 

 

Red moans, makes sure to show his feverish face to the dancing, grinding, fucking masked crowd. “Yess - I do - please - “ He never begs this easy when it’s just them, but he knows what his pleas do for the people watching, how they make the Captain’s thick cock twitch. “Daddy’s cock is the best,” the sweet, languid kitten purrs, looks over his shoulder to the towering form of the Captain. Red reaches to grasp his own ass: spreads his cheeks. “I want it, I know you want it - “ the rest is garbled moans, the Captain fucks into him with one swift, harsh move. The Captain presses Red’s head down and begins to fuck him, looks down at the way that greedy, hot hole swallows the entire thick length. “You don’t tell me what I want, you naughty little brat,” he says. He tugs on that swishing tail again, wraps it around his hand, ignores the way Red tries to tug it free. “And you don’t want to be a naughty little brat, do you?” He fucks hard, thrusts hard, takes his sweet little cockwarmer like the whore he is.

 

Red mewls  and claws at the couch, yells out Daddy, Daddy, sir, harder, do it harder, come inside - the Captain takes him hard and fast, his balls slapping obscenely against Red’s flushed ass until the Captain gives Red’s hips a final squeeze and empties his load inside him. Before Red can crawl himself away, Captain pulls him against himself and bites his shoulder, wraps thick arms around the lithe body and squeezes hard. 

 

“You can take your revenge on me later, baby,” he whispers against thick black hair. 

Red trembles with the force of his repressed laughter, hides it under the very real trembles of his orgasm. “You know, one day you should fuck one of them so I could watch,” Red murmurs and gestures at the guests. Red shifts, makes himself more comfortable on the Captain’s lap. “Maybe for my birthday~” 

The Captain slaps his thigh. “You don’t get to make demands, you little brat.” The Captain bucks up his hips, gives Red’s spent cock a squeeze before shoving him off himself. “Just lay there and look pretty.” 

 

And Red does, because Red is a good kitty. He stretches out, satisfied on the divan, stays on his stomach so the Captain can see his own cum leaking out, the way most of the jewelry on Red’s skin is now stained with semen and saliva. 

 

If it gets another round speared on Captain’s cock for Red, then that is Red’s plan all along. 


End file.
